sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic Conversion
Sonic the Hedgehog |Scenariusz= *Pat Allee *Ben Hurst |Premiera=17 września 1994 |Numer=15 |Poprzedni=Game Guy |Następny=No Brainer }} Sonic Conversion – piętnasty odcinek serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Fabuła Snively przygotował dla Doktora Robotnika testowy lot Shriekbota - bardzo szybkiego odrzutowca wirtualnej rzeczywistości, do którego doktor mógł się podłączyć i sterować nim ze swojej bazy w Robotropolis. Starał się po cichu obrazić znienawidzonego Robotnika, ale ten wydawał się słyszeć jego obelgi. Snively'emu udało się z tego wybrnąć i nałożyć na krzesło Robotnika kokpit, za pomocą którego można się było podłączyć do Shriekbota. Robotnik oczekiwał pozytywnych rezultatów. Tymczasem Sonic i Sally zakradli się do hangaru, w którym znajdował się Shriekbot. Mimo że odgłos silników zagłuszał rozmowę, Sally udało się przekazać Sonicowi, że ten odrzutowiec mógłby być szybszy od niego. Jeż dał się sprowokować i chciał się przekonać, ale Sally zatrzymała go i zaproponowała powrót do Knothole. Sonic jednak nie posłuchał jej, kiedy zobaczył wujka Chucka wożącego materiały do konserwacji Shriekbota. Jeż zaczął się skradać w kierunku maszyny, ale Snively i Robotnik go wykryli. Gdy jeż był wystarczająco blisko, Robotnik wystrzelił z działa laserowego w jeża. Sonicowi udało się wykonać unik. Następnie jeż zabrał Sally i zaczął z nią uciekać, ale Shriekbot ruszył za nimi. Odrzutowiec zbliżał się do bohaterów, ale wtedy Sally wyciągnęła z plecaka Sonic pierścień i dzięki jego mocy jeż bez problemu prześcignął Shriekbota. Odrzutowiec wpadł w turbulencje i musiał zawrócić. Robotnik był wściekły na Snively'ego za to, że ten go okłamał. Asystent obiecał, że dołączy więcej silników odrzutowych, dzięki czemu będzie można dogonić jeża. Aby pokazać powagę sytuacji, Robotnik kazał Snively'emu podać kolor jego serca, lecz Snively nie widział żadnego. Nazajutrz Tails przyleciał do Knothole i chciał wejść do jednej z chat, ale Dulcy zatrzymała go, zgodnie z rozkazami Sonica. Miała nie wpuszczać nikogo, ponieważ bohaterowie prowadzili eksperymenty i nie chcieli, by im przeszkadzano. Wewnątrz Sally i Rotor przygotowali De-Robotyzer, który miała jako pierwsza przetestować Bunnie. Sonic trzymał kciuki za powodzenie procedury. Na polecenie Nicole, De-Robotyzer został aktywowany i po chwili Bunnie straciła swoje mechaniczne części. Początkowo bohaterowie martwili się o jej stan, lecz Bunnie czuła się świetnie. W tej sytuacji Sonic i Tails udali się nad jezioro pierścieni, gdzie Sonic otrzymał kolejny pierścień. Sally przybiegła jednak do jeża i kazała mu zaczekać 24 godziny, aby przekonać się czy efekty De-Robotyzera będą stałe. Sonic jednak chciał jak najszybciej poddać de-robotyzacji swojego wujka Chucka. Sally zastanawiała się, co stanie się jeśli maszyna się zepsuje. Sonic odpowiedział jej, że wtedy ją naprawi. Kiedy jednak zadała pytanie co jeśli wujek Chuck znów zdziczeje podczas naprawiania maszyny, Sonic nie chciał jej udzielać odpowiedzi. Odpowiedział także, że używanie mózgu przyprawia go o ból głowy. Jeż szybko pobiegł do Robotropolis i zakradł się do hangaru Shriekbota. Udało mu się położyć plecak z pierścieniem na stole, z którego Chuck brał narzędzia. Gdy zrobotyzowany wujek dotknął pierścienia, odzyskał świadomość. Sonic zabrał go do Knothole, gdzie poddano go de-robotyzacji. Jednakże De-Robotyzer uległ zepsuciu i Chuck stał się agresywnym robotem. Bohaterowie zamknęli go w drewnianej klatce, którą próbował zniszczyć. Sonic podszedł do niego i zapewnił, że wkrótce coś wymyślą. Następnie podbiegł do Sally i Rotora, którzy za pomocą Nicole przeanalizowali przyczyny zwarcia. Okazało się, że większość sekcji De-Robotyzera uległa zwarciu i nie było żadnych dostępnych części zamiennych. Jedynym ich źródłem był Robotyzer Robotnika. Sonic postanowił udać się do Robotropolis, gdzie oddał się bez walki w ręce Swat-botów. Zabrały go one do Robotnika, który przeczuwał, że jeż coś knuje. Sonic zaczął udawać, że stres go zżera i popada w obłęd. Robotnik kazał poddać jeża robotyzacji. Kiedy Swat-boty chwyciły go, Sonic rozpędził się i rzucił nimi o ścianę. Gdy roboty zostały zniszczone, zaatakował Robotnika Super Spinem. Doktor upadł na swoje krzesło, którym Sonic zaczął kręcić. Gdy wpadło w niekończący się cykl obrotów, jeż wbiegł na sufit i aktywował anty-grawitację na swoich butach. Następnie zabrał części z Robotyzera i uciekł, zostawiając wściekłego Robotnika na kręcącym się krześle. Po powrocie do Knothole wujek Chuck został poddany udanej de-robotyzacji i wrócił do swojej poprzedniej postaci. Sonic i Chuck wybrali się na spacer, gdzie powiedzieli sobie jak bardzo tęsknili. Sonic dowiedział się również, że Chuck był świadomy wszystkiego, co działo się kiedy był zrobotyzowany. Nie mógł z tym jednak nic zrobić. Później Chuck udał się do Rotora, któremu wytłumaczył jak należy skonstruować De-Robotyzer, aby się nie psuł. Rotor musiał udać się do swojego schowka na części, za którym Sonic nie przepadał. Mimo tego niebieski jeż postanowił pomóc i razem z Rotorem udał się po potrzebne części. Sally i Bunnie były zachwycone De-Robotyzacją i łatwością, z jaką wujek Chuck wrócił do swojej dawnej postaci. Sally pokazała następnie mapę Robotropolis i fabrykę, w której znajdowała się pierwsza grupa do de-robotyzowania. Entuzjazm Bunnie był początkowo wielki, ale po chwili zniknął, gdy jej mechaniczne części znów powróciły. Bunnie rozpłakała się, ale Sally pocieszyła ją i obiecała, że znajdą inny sposób. Przeraziła się jednak, gdy zrozumiała, że to samo może spotkać wujka Chucka. Chuck pracował obecnie z Antoine nad nowym De-Robotyzerem. Tails przyszedł aby przynieść im kanapkę, ale potknął się. Pożywienie wpadło w ręce Antoine. Zanim jednak zdążył ją skonsumować, Tails zabrał kanapkę i Antoine ugryzł się we własne palce. Tails i Chuck roześmiali się, ale wtedy u tego drugiego zaczęło dziać się coś niepokojącego. Wystraszeni Antoine i Tails odsunęli się, kiedy Chuck znów stał się zrobotyzowany. Nastawiony wrogo robot porwał Antoine i Tailsa, oraz zniszczył De-Robotyzer. Chuck zabrał Tailsa i Antoine na windę, którą opuścili Knothole. Następnie zaczął biec z nimi przez las. Sally i Bunnie ruszyły w pościg na grzbiecie Dulcy, ale zawróciły, aby uzyskać pomoc Sonica. Antoine był bardzo zmartwiony, ale Tails miał pewność, że Sonic ich uratuje. Chuck zatrzymał się wtedy i odstawił związanych bohaterów. Następnie chwycił kij i wbił go w ziemię, uwalniając sadzawkę z Mega Muckiem. Sonic dowiedział się o wszystkim od Sally i niecierpliwił się w oczekiwaniu na kolejny pierścień z jeziora. Sally uspokajała go i wkrótce jeż otrzymał pierścień. Przeprosił następnie Sally za całą sytuację, a ta go przytuliła. Sonic pobiegł następnie za Chuckiem i znalazł jego ślady w jednej z sadzawek. Chuck w tym czasie naprawiał zniszczonego, latającego Swat-bota. Kiedy Sonic się zbliżał, Chuck schował się. Tails i Antoine próbowali ostrzec przyjaciela, ale było za późno. Sonic wpadł w Mega Muck i zanurzył się w nim aż po szyję. Chuck wyszedł z ukrycia i zabrał Tailsa i Antoine, a prośby Sonica na niego nie działały. Zrobotyzowany jeż odleciał do Robotropolis w naprawionym Swat-bocie, a Sonic próbował się desperacko uwolnić. Sally, Bunnie i Dulcy leciały za nim i wkrótce namierzyły jeża. Dulcy zanurkowała w powietrzu, mimo ostrzeżeń Sally. Smoczyca była pewna, że tym razem uda jej się wylądować doskonale. Dulcy jednak nie mogła wyhamować w sadzawce i upadła tuż przed Soniciem. Kiedy znów wzniosła się w powietrze, Bunnie rzuciła Sonicowi linę, której jeż chwycił się. W końcu udało się go uwolnić. Sonic podziękował za pomoc, po czym chwycił pierścień i popędził do Robotropolis. Chuck wysiadł tam z pojazdu. Tails i Antoine prosili go, aby ich nie robotyzował. Wtedy nadbiegł Sonic i Chuck miał zamiar z nim walczyć. Niebieski jeż kazał mu walczyć z Robotnikiem. Chuck rozpoczął swoją wewnętrzną walkę o wolną wolę, mając przed oczami różne obrazy z życia. W końcu udało mu się odzyskać panowanie nad sobą. Krótko po pojednaniu okazało się, że nadlatywał patrol Swat-botów. Sonic chciał uciekać, ale Chuck wpadł na inny pomysł. Postanowił zostać i działać jako agent dla Freedom Fighters, aby pozyskiwać części do de-robotyzera. Pokazał następnie Sonicowi, że potrafi już także kontrolować swoje świecące oczy. Następnie schował Tailsa i Antoine w latającym pojeździe, oraz zasugerował Sonicowi, aby udawali że walczą. Sonic imitował stawianie oporu, kiedy otoczyły ich Swat-boty. Widząc to zajście, Robotnik był zadowolony z tego, że Sonic dał się złapać przez własnego wujka. Następnie rozkazał Snively'emu uruchomić Shriekbota. Maszyna nadleciała na miejsce, wstrząsając ziemią. Sonic i Chuck upadli, kiedy odrzutowiec zaczął lecieć w ich stronę. Sonic pożegnał się z Chuckiem, oraz kazał Tailsowi i Antoine zostać. Shriekbot zaczął lecieć za jeżem i zbliżał się coraz bardziej. Robotnik aktywował wtedy pełną moc wszystkich silników odrzutowych, aby złapać swojego arcy-wroga. Sonic jednak wbiegł w cienką szczelinę między dwoma budynkami. Robotnik nie zdążył wyhamować i Shriekbot rozbił się, pozostawiając tylko kokpit, który wyświetlał holograficzną twarz Robotnika. Wściekły Robotnik zdjął kask wirtualnej rzeczywistości i postanowił wyładować swoją agresję na przerażonym Snivelym. Sonic uciekł następnie z Robotropolis, zabierając Tailsa i Antoine. W Knothole Sally, Bunnie i Dulcy sprzątały zniszczonego De-Robotyzera. Sally byłą pewna, że uda im się go naprawić, a Bunnie chciała choćby na chwilę odzyskać swoje dawne ciało. Sally zauważyła wtedy, że Sonic i Tails wrócili smutni. Gdy siedzieli na przewróconym pniu, Sally dosiadła się do nich. Sonic obwiniał się za swoją porywczość i to, że nie mógł poczekać. Tails pocieszył go, że Chuck będzie dla nich pracował jako szpieg, chociaż jeż wolałby, żeby nie mieszkał w Robotropolis. Sally i Tails pocieszyli go jednak, ponieważ dowiedzieli się, że zrobotyzowani mogą walczyć o swoją wolną wolę, a Chuck nareszcie stał po ich stronie. To ostatecznie poprawiło Sonicowi humor. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sally *Nicole *Rotor *Antoine Depardieu *Bunnie Rabbot *Dulcy *Sir Charles Hedgehog *Doktor Robotnik *Snively *Swat-bot